Transmission lines may be a material or structure that may form an electrical path from one place to another, for directing the transmission of energy, for example, electromagnetic waves. Transmission line effects are linked to the length of the transmission line, with respect to the wavelength of the signals that it may transport. In general, for transmission lines exceeding, for example, 1/10 of the signals wavelength, transmission line effects such as reflections and phase delays may become important. A transmission line may be modeled by a complex impedance model, comprising capacitance and/or inductance. Because of this, a transmission line may act as filtering element and may be utilized in applications requiring capacitive or inductive impedances.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.